Many identification systems are known which involve transmitting and receiving interrogator transmitting a microwave or other radio frequency signal and one or more transponders attached to a vehicle to be identified, which re-radiate the transmitted frequency, either unmodified or modified to some degree. In a military environment, such devices serve as useful sensors in battle field "friendly fire" control. Commonly, such devices include programmable encryption circuitry operative to regulate the signal characteristic of the transponder signal in accordance with an encryption code.
Various enhancements to transponder systems have been proposed which enhance the effectiveness of those systems. For example, contemporary transponders utilize frequency conversion techniques whereby the transponder radiates a reply signal at a frequency different from the radar interrogation signal. In such a manner, the transponder signal is more easily segregated from the interrogation signal and reflected ground clutter. Other conventional enhancements include the use of coherent transponders that allow the reply signal to phase track the interrogation signal. Pulse compression techniques are also commonly used in radar systems to allow radar systems to use long pulses to achieve high-radiated energy, while obtaining range resolution of short pulses.
The present invention allows the incorporation of these and other advantages and low-cost transponder system and may be selectively excited or otherwise powered in accordance with a pre-determined schedule of operation. As such, a transponder system in accordance with the present invention remain in a sleep mode until a response is desired in accordance with a preset schedule or in response to wake signals from interrogating radar. The transponder system further generates a reply signal, in response to the interrogation signal, in the same frequency band so as to be difficult to detect. The transponder system can function in cooperation with a variety of different types of antenna systems including omni-directional, mechanically steered, or electronically steered antenna systems. The system may be vehicle mounted or man portable.